kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hypernova
Hypernova is an ability introduced in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. It is obtained when Kirby eats a Miracle Fruit. Hypernova causes Kirby to glow many colors, and amplifies his Inhale exponentially. This ability allows Kirby to "suck up trees and enemies, move massive blocks, and even inhale whole stages" http://kirby.nintendo.com/triple-deluxe/abilities/. Unlike most other Copy Abilities, Hypernova does not give Kirby a unique hat or wearable object, however, it causes him to glow the many colors of the rainbow. These colors move around his body, even when he stands still. During the animation in which Kirby gets the Hypernova ability, the pink and red colors fly off of him in the shape of blobs as he strikes a pose. In many stages, the Hypernova ability is used to solve puzzles and even, in some cases, to completely inhale Mini-bosses. It has enough power to swallow trains, uproot large turnips, and pull large blocks. Move Set While using Hypernova, Kirby can perform every move he could without an ability, including floating, sliding, the air bullet, etc. The only action that is different is his Inhale, the power of which has been multiplied. When the B button is pressed, Kirby inhales, and the suction covers most of the screen in front of him. This powered-up inhale can budge otherwise immovable objects, and Kirby can also inhale large objects and several enemies in one gulp. Being one the most powerful copy abilities in the game, it only used in stages that include obstacles in which only Hypernova is needed. Appears In Hypernova appears in many stages. In all the stages of Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Hypernova is used all the way to the boss and the final stage of the boss, Hypernova is used to combat Queen Sectonia in her final form. Trivia *Hypernova temporarily replaces the ability Kirby previously had. This means if Kirby has a Copy Ability and goes Hypernova, once he loses the Hypernova ability upon completing the level, he will retain the ability he previously had. *Hypernova is one of six of Kirby's strongest copy abilities. The other five are Monster Flame, Ultra Sword, Flare Beam, Grand Hammer, and Snow Bowl, which all happen to be Super Abilities. *If Kirby loses a life while Hypernova, he will respawn with the ability. This is because the Miracle Fruit does not respawn after Kirby eats it. *Hypernova functions like UFO did until Kirby: Squeak Squad, in that it's lost after the level it's obtained in is completed. **However, unlike Hypernova, UFO in the early games replaces whatever ability Kirby had previously, and he doesn't get it back upon finishing the level. **Hypernova is only given near the end of most stages. *Just like how in Kirby's Return to Dream Land the player is given a Super Ability at the end of the battle against Magolor to finish him, when Queen Sectonia tries a last attempt to get rid of Kirby, after her second defeat, he is given a Miracle Fruit by Taranza and King Dedede, and then the last battle against her begins, with the Hypernova ability. *In Royal Road Stage 8 EX, upon eating the Miracle Fruit, a remix of the Fountain of Dreams theme from Kirby Nightmare in Dreamland and Kirby Air Ride can be heard. Gallery Hypernova Inhale2.png|Hypernova Kirby, inhaling. Hypernova Inhale.png|Hypernova Kirby, battling a mole enemy. Category:Copy Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Triple Deluxe